<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrong Side (AU) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448409">The Wrong Side (AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steven is born, the secrets come out and everyone learns the truth.  (Alternate Universe)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wrong Side (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pearl did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be there.  She didn’t want to be listening to the sterile halls, feeling the silence of the darkened corridors as she could only pace and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh stars, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt her heart racing as she waited for the news that her diamond, her lover, her liberator, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rose- </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting for the news that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pearl!  You’re makin’ me dizzy.”  Startled with the abrupt change from her thoughts to reality, Pearl turned to face Amethyst, and opened her mouth to retort- but instead, her shoulders dropped and she hesitantly sat back in one of the sleek, black chairs in the otherwise empty hall.  Her leg began to bounce with nerves, itching to stand up and continue her pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl was just about ready to barge into the closed room, when the human doctor peeked her head out and called them into the room as she peeled off her still-white gloves.  Pearl flew to her feet, intent on being the first one in the room, but halted as soon as she reached the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was quiet and darkened, with an empty bed in the very center- the sheets and blankets rustled as if they’d been used.  A soft whining filled the air, and Pearl could hardly register the sound. Greg was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, cradling a small bundle of blankets in his arms as he looked up at the gems as they entered. the room. It finally dawned on Pearl that Rose was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl stepped forward to allow Garnet and Amethyst into the room as well, silently staring at the bundle in Greg’s arms.  “Hey guys-” Greg said with a tired tone, appearing to not have slept for quite some time. Pearl didn't respond, and the others didn't either.  They could only nod to show that they heard his welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet was the first to step closer to Greg, and she extended her arms silently, allowing Greg to gently pass the bundle of blankets over to her with a trusting-yet-nervous look in his eyes.  Pearl waited for Garnet to say anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make the situation better.  But instead, she stared at the infant, and Pearl could see her eyes widening behind her visor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garnet?”  Pearl asked slowly, daring to take a step closer, when she saw something among the bundle of blankets that made her freeze.  She opened her mouth to speak, but her hands flew to hurriedly cover her mouth. She began fighting her muscles to release their grip on herself as a familiar, diamond-shaped gem glistened up at her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>